


three plus one equals four

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warning: MPreg, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: People say, life is full of surprises, and Jeonghan can’t help but agree.Who would’ve thought that he would be stuck dating two dorks?To make it worse, he is 6 weeks pregnant.





	three plus one equals four

**Author's Note:**

> (warning: mpreg, unbetaed)
> 
> i just needed to let this out of my head so... yeah, it's kind of rushed and crappy :( (my fics are always crappy)  
> (edit) this is not really the sequel of all about that (b)ass, but it is set in the same universe and setting!  
> anyway, enjoy!

People say, life is full of surprises, and Jeonghan can’t help but agree.

 

Who would’ve thought that he would be stuck dating two dorks?

 

To make it worse, he is 6 weeks pregnant.

 

.

 

“What the hell, Seungcheol-hyung! You put in too much cheese!”

The sound of pot clattering echoes.

“But Jeonghan likes cheese!”

This time, the sound of spatula hitting the aluminum pot.

“But he is going to puke if you put in too much—“

 

Jeonghan covers his ear with a pillow.

 

Seriously, his headache is killing him, and his boyfriends only make it even worse.

He is hungry; that’s why he told Seungcheol and Mingyu that he wants to eat mac ‘n cheese for breakfast, with extra strips of bacon.

Happily willing, the two boyfriends made their way to the kitchen to cook, leaving Jeonghan occupied with the fidget spinners Mingyu got him three days ago.

Just when the brunet thinks everything is going smooth, the two puppies start arguing about how much salt they need to add, how long the macaroni has to be cooked, and now—

“The heck—Mingyu! You see this giant piece of bacon?!”

“But Jeonghan-hyung _likes it big_ —!“

 

And Jeonghan has had enough of them already.

“Hurry up! Or else you two will be sleeping on the couch tonight!”

Something falls and crashes, but Jeonghan doesn’t even want to know what happen; he is hungry—his baby is hungry. His toes itch, but he can’t get up from his position—comfortably nestled against the armrest of their loveseat, TV on with Finding Dory playing.

“Comin’!” Mingyu answers, and Seungcheol curses about something being hot.

A minute later, Seungcheol and Mingyu finally shows up with a tray on the younger’s hands.

Mingyu plops down beside Jeonghan’s legs, and Seungcheol pulls a chair to sit in front of the brunet.

Jeonghan lets out a soft sigh as his stomach grumbles, sound so hard that earns soft chuckles from his boyfriends.

Mingyu blows the spoonful of the mac ‘n cheese, and Seungcheol starts massaging his arm, touch gentle and loving, “Open up.”

Jeonghan obeys to the younger’s words, but as soon as the mac ‘n cheese touches his tongue, he feels _nauseous_.

Without a warning, he pukes.

 

On Seungcheol’s fresh, white shirt.

 

.

Jeonghan is 5 days to 7 months pregnant, and he has weird, weird cravings.

It’s kind of uncommon, for he is already on the third trimester. Usually cravings only happen within the first trimester, but somehow Jeonghan’s lasts much longer.

It is 3 AM in the morning, and Jeonghan has been wide awake for almost an hour. He is hungry, and he wants to eat nothing but one certain heotteok sold by one certain _ahjumma_ in her small, dingy stall. He loved to eat there together with Seungcheol and Mingyu before his tummy gets too big to fit in that small stall.

Beside him, Seungcheol is sleeping so soundly, his loud snore resonating throughout the room. It is Mingyu’s turn to sleep on the couch in the living room; Jeonghan’s tummy is getting bigger and bigger, the bed is no longer fit for three people, so Seungcheol and Mingyu decided to take turns sleeping on the bed together with him.

He tries to close his eyes, forcing himself to sleep again, but his stomach grumbles loudly.

_No, I can’t do this._

Clearing his throat, Jeonghan turns slightly to his side and reaches out to shake Seungcheol awake, “Cheol, wake up.”

The older grumbles sleepily, still deep asleep. Jeonghan sighs; he feels bad for waking the older up at this hour, adding the fact that Seungcheol has been losing a lot of sleep because of his current project, but _his baby_ is hungry.

He tries again, shaking him harder this time, and Seungcheol finally stirs awake, “Seungcheol.”

The older stretches his limbs before turning to face Jeonghan, eyes heavy with sleep, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Jeonghan’s heart aches with sudden adoration and guilt. Seungcheol look so tired; the visible dark circles, the hollowness of his cheeks, and suddenly, tears flow out from the former’s eyes.

 _Damn, hormones_. Jeonghan thinks as he tries to wipe them with the heel of his hand, but the tears just won’t stop.

Alarmed and confused, Seungcheol props himself up before coming to wrap his arm around Jeonghan, soothingly rubbing circles to his back as he tries to calm the younger down, “Shh… Hannie, what happened?”

Choking on his tears, Jeonghan shakes his head, burying his face to the older’s chest and mumbling, “I-I’m-I’mhungrybutyouaretiredIdon’twantto—“

Seungcheol raises his eyebrows in confusion, pulling back and setting himself to Jeonghan’s eye level, “Yes?”

A sob escapes from Jeonghan’s throat, cheeks wet with tears streaks, “I-I’m- _fuck_ \- This is embarrassing, but I’m hungry and I want Moon- _imo_ ’s heotteok.”

When Seungcheol stays silent, Jeonghan sobs again, “B-but, you are tired, and you need to be in the office at 8, it’s okay—I’ll try to sleep again and eat something later in the morning. Go back to sleep again, Cheol.”

Instead of complying to Jeonghan’s words, Seungcheol rises from his position but not before kissing the younger’s forehead, wiping the tears away with his thumbs gently, “Alright, I’ll wake Mingyu up to look after you, okay?”

Before Jeonghan gets the chance to reply, the older has slipped into his jacket and goes out to the living room to wake Mingyu up.

 

After an hour, Seungcheol comes back with a paper bag full of Moon- _imo_ ’s warm _hotteok_ , and Jeonghan has fallen deep asleep again in Mingyu’s arms, cheeks wet with tears.

 

.

Mingyu is not exactly a romantic person; when he is trying to be, it always ends either to a failure or a mishap due to his clumsy trait, but that is what so endearing about the younger to Jeonghan.

_Mingyu has come home early after attending a seminar with a LUSH plastic bag in his hand and a box of cheesecake in the other, wide grin showing off his canines._

_Jeonghan welcomes him with a kiss, and Mingyu forces him to eat the cheesecake, making sure to let him have all the strawberries._

_Finished with the cheesecake, Mingyu tells him to stay at the living room for a while, and of course, he also tells him to stay awake._

_After for about ten minutes, he is back, and he helps Jeonghan stand up before leading the older to the bathroom._

_Oh, Mingyu has prepared a warm bath for him, scent of bath bombs and aromatherapy candles filling up the room. Smiling, he carefully leans up to kiss the younger’s chin, feeling happy and grateful because he’s loved and cherished, “Thank you.”_

_The younger returns the smile, nodding before kissing his temple, “Let me help you take your clothes off.”_

_He helps him ease the clothes off him, holding him carefully as he gets in the tub, “I’ll make you some hot chocolate, call me if you need anything.”_

_Jeonghan nods, watching the younger leaves him to the kitchen. He sighs as he lets himself relax to the warm water and nice scents, rubbing his belly and humming when the baby kicks._

_Not so long after that, Mingyu is back with two mugs, but just Mingyu being Mingyu, he somehow loses his balance in the middle of approaching the tub._

That’s why he ends up sharing the small space of the tub with Jeonghan, hot chocolate-stained shirt and shorts discarded in the laundry basket near the sink.

Jeonghan closes his eyes as he leans back against Mingyu’s broad chest, hands atop of the younger’s as he lovingly rubs Jeonghan’s belly, “Sorry I messed up again.”

The older of the two can’t help but softly laughs at his confession, “Silly puppy.”

Butterflies fill Mingyu’s stomach at the nickname, and he leans down to affectionately nuzzle his nose to Jeonghan’s soft locks.

The continue conversing about life, about Mingyu’s school and thesis, and Jeonghan can feel his stress and tension leaving his body simply because of Mingyu’s presence, his strong arms wrapping around him, his velvet-like voice.

“Hyung, I can’t wait to see the baby.”

Jeonghan opens his eyes at Mingyu’s statement, peering up at him in interest, “Yeah?”

Mingyu nods, his big palm caressing Jeonghan’s thigh, “Yeah, he or she must be as pretty as you.”

The brunet smiles at his words, and he continues, “I hope he or she won’t inherit Seungcheol-hyung’s height.”

And Jeonghan breaks into soft laughter, the baby kicking excitedly.

 

.

It’s Sunday, and a rare day in which the three of them are seated in the living room, just enjoying the time and each other’s company.

Jeonghan is seated in the middle of the loveseat, eating coffee cookies Mingyu had baked for him yesterday because he knows that he is coffee-deprived.

Mingyu is on his left, laptop open as he browses shopping websites for some cute blankets and stuffed toys for the baby.

On his right, Seungcheol is reading a paternity book, glasses hanging low his nose.

The brunet takes a bite of his coffee cookie, eyes glued to the television but his mind is drifting somewhere else, “Hey.”

Both Seungcheol and Mingyu perk up, eyes leaving from whatever they were focused on and now glued to Jeonghan’s face.

Jeonghan bites his lower lip as he ponders, pondering whether it is okay to ask a question he has been dying to let out from his mind, but he decides that he _has to_ ask about it, “Have you two ever wondered about whose baby is this? Like, yours—,“ he turns to look at Seungcheol before proceeding to look at Mingyu, “—or yours?”

Both of them blink at the question, and their eyes somehow meet with Jeonghan between them.

Seungcheol is the one to break the silence, “It doesn’t matter, does it? I mean, it is our child. My child, your child, and Mingyu’s child.”

Mingyu nods at his answer, “Yes, we love him or her. Regardless whose child he or she is.”

And Jeonghan smiles at their answers; he was worried at first, he knew that he’s not the best person to pregnant with Seungcheol or Mingyu’s beautiful baby. When he first found out that he’s pregnant, he once thought about aborting it as the thought of bearing another human being inside him is too overwhelming.

But Seungcheol and Mingyu convinced him, helped him to understand that they are going to always be there for him, for the baby. That he is not going to be the one struggling alone, that he—they will be taken care of. After coaxing and comforting him, they managed to make him keep the baby, and Jeonghan wants to thank them because it is one of the best decisions that he has ever made in his entire life.

It’s Mingyu who kneels first, and Seungcheol joins him a beat after. They gently lift his shirt up just enough to expose his belly to the whole world, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on each side, “We will go through this together, and we promise to make you feel loved, no matter what.”

The baby kicks at Seungcheol’s voice, earning soft laughter from the three of them.

 

Soon, there will not be the three of them, but four of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey-yo! if you want to talk about this holy trinity, feel free to follow my twitter @shimkunghan! c:


End file.
